opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Zoro-san/The Last Standing Throne: Fight For Freedom!
Marimo and Kano continue running through the palace, towards the room where The Leader is supposed to be *After some time, they finally stop a large door in front of them and they both realize that's the place *Without any hesitation, Marimo kicks the door while Kano punches it, completely destroying it *Two huge flying pieces of the door can be seen flying towards the only man inside the room, The Leader *The Leader doesn't move a muscle as the two pieces fly past him and crash behind him, sending wind currents that blow his hair Kano:*shadowed eyes*Finally...I'm face to face...with you... *Without wasting any second, Marimo grabs his sword and starts unsheathing it Leader: It sure took you guys a while. You recovered slower than I expected, Sasagawa Kenshin. *Marimo starts walking forward, slowly Marimo:*demonic look*You're the one responsible for what happened to me... Leader: You should thank me. The reason why you were able to live so far is because of me. Despite all the reckless things you did and all the death fights you took part in...there was always someone or something that saved you. Don't you think that was not just pure luck, but fate? Marimo:*shadowed eyes*Kano! Kano:*serious face*Yeah? Marimo:*dead serious face*I'm not interested in a fight with him. Let's kill him as fast as possible. Kano:*large smile*Right! *Kano starts running towards The Leader very fast *Suddenly, he grins and shouts, then powerfully kicks the ground with his right leg, sending himself flying right near The Leader *Kano powerfully closes his fist and launches it forward, aiming for The Leader's face *The Leader simply moves to the side in the very last moment, dodging the attack *However, Marimo can be seen behind him, tightly holding his sword with both his hands *Marimo furiously swings his sword down, aiming to cut The Leader in half *Once again, The Leader moves swiftly out of the blade's way, that cuts the ground really deep *To The Leader's surprise, both Marimo and Kano move at an insane speed and punch/kick The Leader in the stomach, sending him flying straight into a wall, completely destroying it *The Leader quickly gets up, with absolutely no injury and with a rather confident look in his eyes Leader: A speed that my Kenbunshoku Haki couldn't keep up with? Very well, so you two really became stronger. Kano: Tch! Talking like you're having the advantage here. *Kano starts cracking his fists Kano:*large smile*I loved the feeling of punching you though... *Kano dashes towards The Leader at an incredible speed and launches his right fist forward *This time, The Leader feels forced to use his right hand to defend himself *He slightly touches Kano's fist and somehow redirects it into a wall *A huge hole is created in the palace as the wall gets blown up *From outside, some people can be seen looking at the hole that appeared in the palace surprised Kano:*grins*Shit...I really put a lot of strenght into that one you know... *Marimo appears in front of The Leader, ready to slash *He quickly notices the confidence in The Leader's eyes and understands that his attack will do nothing in the end, so he stops Marimo: might end up hurting Kano as well...but I want to end this as fast as possible. *Marimo empowers his sword with energy produced by his Devil Fruit, which he rarely does because of how destructive and hard to control the Newly-Born Green Demon becomes *The Demon Swordsman swings his sword at The Leader, aiming directly for his neck *The Leader opens his eyes wide in surprise as the blade starts getting closer and closer to his neck, signaling his death *He suddenly smiles, but Marimo does as well *The Leader prepares a special stance, trying to catch Marimo's blade with his bare hands, but in the last second, Marimo empowers his arms with energy as well, increasing his speed *The blade scratches The Leader's neck, but it stops before actually cutting through Marimo:*surprised*What? *Marimo notices that another sword stopped his attack, then he looks at his left, with a very surprised look, as he sees Touma, The Leader's right hand man that he thought he killed earlier Marimo: Why are you...still alive? Touma: That was a really unexpected attack from you, Sasagawa Kenshin. I can't believe I had to use my Devil Fruit in an instant. *Keeping his calm, Marimo uses his sword to push Touma's sword out of the way *Suddenly, Kano grabs The Leader by his head with his left hand and smashes it into the wall behind him Kano: Kenshin! I'm gonna take care of this bastard. He doesn't seem to have that much battle power anyway. This Touma guy is insanely strong though, so be careful. He easily took care of my entire crew, me included. Marimo:*dead serious face*Alright. *The Leader emerges from the wall with absolutely no injuries Kano:*nervous smile*Guess I didn't hit you hard enough... *Kano starts punching The Leader like crazy, breaking entire rooms with his body Marimo: Aren't you worried about your Leader? Your duty is to protect him after all, yet you're just watching him getting beaten. Touma: Neither of you can actually beat him. He wants me to take care of you because of your persistence. He would get annoyed at some point, and we can't afford to let such a man feel uncomfortable, do we? Marimo:*shadowed eyes*There's no way I'm gonna let someone like him live...and if you dare to stay in my way...I'll kill you, no matter who's side the fate will be on. *Touma shows an evil smile as images from his fight against Kyo appear in Marimo's head Marimo:*nervous look*the hell? Am I being forced to remember... *Marimo starts seeing his defeat at the hands of his nakamas in detail Marimo:*trembling*I went through? *Touma starts walking towards Marimo calmly Touma: You know...you're not the only one we played with during the time. *Marimo starts seeing images of the cursed night, the attack of Kabuto on the Oni Pirates *He sees the death of every and each one of his nakamas in detail, but the end of the fight is different *Marimo sees Kabuto leaving, but his body starts changing, making himself look just like...Touma *Touma shows a large, evil smile as Marimo becomes really determined to fight Category:Blog posts